pokemon_informationfandomcom-20200213-history
Charizard (Pokémon)
|} Charizard (Japanese: リザードン Lizardon) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 36. It is the final form of . It can Mega Evolve into two forms: Mega Charizard X using and Mega Charizard Y using . Charizard is the game mascot of Pokémon Red and FireRed Versions. Biology Charizard is a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. Charizard has a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two horn-like structures protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There are two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with blue-green undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. Charizard's arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs and cream-colored soles under its feet. As Mega Charizard X, its body and legs appear more physically fit, though its arms remain thin. Its skin turns black with a sky blue underside extending from the lower jaw to the tip of the tail. Two spikes with blue tips curve upward from the front and back of each shoulder, while the tips of its horns sharpen, turn blue, and curve slightly upward. Its brow and claws are larger, its snout is shorter, and its eyes are now red with white pupils. It has two small, fin-like spikes under each horn and two more down its lower neck. The lower trims of its wings are divided into large, rounded points and each third joint is adorned with a claw-like spike. Mega Charizard X breathes blue flames out the sides of its mouth, and the flame on its tail now burns blue with increased heat.http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/pokemon/mega_pokemon/#Charizard When Mega Evolved as Mega Charizard Y, this Pokémon becomes more sleek and expansive in appearance, but retains its normal coloration. However, it now has white pupils. It has three pointed horns on the back of its head, the middle of which is longer. Its shorter snout has larger fangs and a ridge on the nose. Its neck is shorter and its hands are much smaller, but its torso and legs are longer. Small wings develop on its wrists, while the ones on its back become larger and now have ragged edges. The back of its tail has a large thorn at the base and three smaller ones near the tip, which now burns with a longer flame. Mega Charizard Y is said to have incredible flying prowess, being able to reach incredible heights. This Pokémon flies in search of powerful opponents to battle, and its fire will burn hotter as it gains experience. Its fiery breath is capable of melting boulders, massive glaciers, and has been known to accidentally cause forest fires. In the past, was its signature move. Charizard typically inhabit . The anime has shown that only a weak Charizard would show off its power, and that a group of Charizard resides in the Charicific Valley in Johto. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Ash's Charizard Ash Ketchum has a that he obtained as a Charmander in Charmander – The Stray Pokémon. It evolved into in March of the Exeggutor Squad and quickly evolved again into Charizard in Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon, where Charizard reluctantly saved Ash from the claws of an . Charla of the Charicific Valley owns her own Charizard, called Charla. It has a romantic relationship with Ash's Charizard. Team A.C.T. The Charizard from Team A.C.T. and its teammates had a cameo in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate!. They were considered for the job of rescuing Big Brother Pikachu, but were already on another mission. Alain's Charizard A Charizard that can Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard X appeared in the under the ownership of Alain, a Pokémon Trainer that seeks to defeat all Mega Evolved Pokémon. Trevor's Charizard has a Charizard that he received as a Charmander from Professor Sycamore. It was shown in A League of His Own! to be able to Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard Y. This was the only time Charizard's Y Mega Evolution has appeared in the anime. Other A borrowed from was used by Jessie in a battle against and his as part of an elaborate plan to capture in One Trick Phony!. In Those Darn Electabuzz!, had to help Corey Demario and his , named Don, get their fighting spirit back so that Corey could start pitching for The Electabuzz Baseball Team. Clark used a and against Ash's Grovyle and in Shocks and Bonds. Clark's Charizard defeated Grovyle, but then lost to Glalie. In Grating Spaces, gave Jessie and James a and an , with Jessie getting Charizard and James getting Aggron. However, Delibird took the two Pokémon away at the end of the episode as they were meant for Cassidy and Butch. A Poké Ride Charizard appeared in Alola to New Adventure!, under the ownership of . Minor appearances Charizard first appeared in Island of the Giant Pokémon, but it was actually a robot. A real Charizard made its debut in a flashback in Primeape Goes Bananas. When James was in the Pokémon League Entrance Exam in The Ultimate Test, he used a that he eventually tried to steal. A Charizard was seen on TV in The Breeding Center Secret. Ash's Noctowl an attacking into seeing it as a Charizard in Carrying On!. Vitzo fantasized about a Charizard in The Screen Actor's Guilt. A Charizard under the ownership of a appeared in Come What May! participating in the . A Charizard appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. Multiple Charizard fought in the feuding armies in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Charizard appeared in a photo in Alexa's magazine in The Journalist from Another Region!. A Charizard that can Mega Evolve appeared in Mega Evolution Special I. Unlike Alain's Charizard, this Charizard can Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard Y. Both Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y appeared in the ending credits of Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Charizard appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. A Charizard appeared in Loading the Dex! as a silhouette that Rotom Pokédex brought up. A Charizard appeared during a fantasy in Alola, Kanto!. Pokédex entries , one of Charizard's most powerful attacks. Rage attack usually has a devastating effect on its opponents. (Note: It should say Dragon Rage)}} |} |} In Pokémon Origins ]] ]] Red's Charizard obtained Charizard as a from Professor Oak when he went out on his journey. It evolved into a Charizard some time after Red defeated Koga between File 2 - Cubone and File 3 - Giovanni. During the fight against Mewtwo in File 4 - Charizard, 's Charizard Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X and battled Mewtwo. It was the first Mega Evolution seen in the anime. In Pokémon Generations ]] 's Charizard appeared in The Redemption. It was seen celebrating Calem's crowning as alongside his . In the manga ]] ]] ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Ash's Charizard appeared in Off To The Battle Frontier!!, facing off against Noland's Articuno. In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga 's Charizard makes a few appearances in the manga series The Electric Tale of Pikachu. It first appears as a in You Gotta Have Friends and then later appears as a Charizard in The Indigo Finals. Ritchie's Charizard also appears in The Indigo Finals, battling against Ash's. In the movie adaptations Ash's Charizard has made some appearances in the manga adaptations of the movies it appeared in. In the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga Yukimura owns a Charizard which debuted in PNA6. In the Pokémon - The Legend of the Dragon King manga , the main character, owns a Charizard. Mori also owns a Charizard. In the Pokémon Adventures manga One of 's main Pokémon, Charizard, debuted as a Charmander. With his increased capacity for battle both with augmented strength and his flight ability, he proved to be a valuable asset for Blue, both during the Silph Co. battles and in the Pokémon League, where 's Venusaur narrowly defeated him. He had evolved from Charmeleon sometime before Kalling Kadabra. In the , he has obtained a Charizardite Y, with it he can Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard Y. A Charizard appeared as one of Pryce's ice sculptures in his gym in Irked Igglybuff and Curmudgeonly Cleffa. A Charizard was fantasied along with the other fully evolved Kanto Starters in Chinchou in Charge, where the Pokémon Association Chairman of Kanto and Johto explains to and Janine the special privilege of entering the finals unconditionally after collecting the badges. 's Charmeleon, Salamè, evolved into a Charizard during a battle against Xerosic's Pokémon in Charizard Transforms. He has a Charizardite X hidden in the flame on the tip of his tail, with it he can Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard X. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga series, Rald, the main character's mentor, has a Charizard. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga A Trainer named Nagi owns a Charizard who battled Shu and . In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga Lance owns a Charizard in JBA5. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga The Charizard from Team A.C.T. appears in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga. He, along with his teammates, is a role model of and tries to rescue him when he mistakenly believes that Ginji is a threat to Mudkip's safety. In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga An unknown Trainer used a Charizard in PBK4. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga , the main rival of in the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga series, owns a Charizard. It is the final evolved form of , his starter Pokémon. It is a mischievous Pokémon that has a rivalry with Red's Clefairy. As a Charmander, it was able to evolve directly into Charizard, apparently skipping the stage. It has reverted to the Charmander stage, although it has since evolved back into Charizard permanently. Another Charizard appeared in Clefairy's Golf Debut!. In the Pokémon Zensho manga In Pokémon Zensho, has a Charizard that was originally a Charmander he received from Professor Oak. In the TCG Charizard's first-released TCG card, which as part of the , was widely regarded at the height of popularity of Pokémon as the best card ever. This was because of its powerful attack, Fire Spin, and useful Pokémon Power, Energy Burn, which allowed it to convert any Energy attached to it to Energy. needed four Fire Energy and could deal 100 damage, knocking out the majority of Pokémon cards. In addition, it had the highest HP then, at 120. Individual Charizard cards were sold up to as much as $150. First edition cards of this dwarfed this price at one point breaking the $1000 US price point. This Charizard card was reprinted in Wizards of the Coast's and sets, and released again with updated artwork in the expansion. In the TFG One Charizard figure has been released. * : Other appearances ]] Super Smash Bros. Pokkén Tournament Charizard is a Power-type playable character in Pokkén. Moves it can use include , , , and . Upon entering Synergy Burst, it Mega-Evolves into Mega Charizard X and can use the Burst Attack Searing Blaze. Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Charizard is a member of Team A.C.T.. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} . It blows out fire at very high temperatures.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} . It blows out fire at very high temperatures.}} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Volcano}} |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Endless Level 23, Forever Level 72, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Volcano Cave }} |area=Fiery Furnace (Normal Mode A & S)}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Granite Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Rand's House}} |} |} |area=Cave: Everspring Valley}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Dream Gate: Flame Dance (Boss), Variety Battle: A Battle in the Tower}} |} |} |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 5}} |area=Expert Stage: Stage EX9}} |area=Ember Mountains: Furnace Mountain (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 28: Stage 09}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Charizard|English|United States|40 |March 15 to 21, 2002 September 27 to October 3, 2002 February 14 to 20, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Shiny Charizard}} |Journey Across America Charizard|English|United States|70|February 25 to July 23, 2006|link=List of Journey Across America event Pokémon distributions#Charizard}} |Top 10 Distribution Charizard|English|United Kingdom|70|June 10, 2006 October 14 to November 19, 2006|link=List of English event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Charizard}} |Top 10 Distribution Charizard|Italian|Italy|70|June 23 to 25, 2006|link=List of Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Charizard}} |Top 10 Distribution Charizard|Spanish|Spain|70|June 27 to August 27, 2006|link=List of Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Charizard}} |Party of the Decade Charizard|English|United States|70|August 8, 2006|link=List of Party of the Decade event Pokémon distributions#Charizard}} |Top 10 Distribution Charizard|German|Germany|70|September 24 to November 5, 2006|link=List of German event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Charizard}} |Top 10 Distribution Charizard|French|France|70|September 26, 2006|link=List of French event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Charizard}} |CoroCoro Charizardite Y Charizard|Japanese region|Online|36|March 15 to August 29, 2014|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Charizardite Y Charizard_2}} |CoroCoro Charizardite X Charizard|Japanese region|Online|36|March 15 to August 29, 2014|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Charizardite X Charizard_2}} |Olleh TV Charizardite Y Charizard|Korean region|Online|36|April 11 to May 31, 2014|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Charizardite Y Charizard}} |Olleh TV Charizardite X Charizard|Korean region|Online|36|April 11 to May 31, 2014|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Charizardite X Charizard}} |GAME 2014 Charizardite Y Charizard|PAL region|Online|36|July 11 to August 10, 2014|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Charizardite Y Charizard_3}} |GAME 2014 Charizardite X Charizard|PAL region|Online|36|July 11 to August 10, 2014|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Charizardite X Charizard_3}} |Olleh TV Charizardite Y Charizard|All|South Korea|36|July 26, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Charizardite Y Charizard}} |Olleh TV Charizardite X Charizard|All|South Korea|36|July 26, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Charizardite X Charizard}} |XY Charizardite Y Charizard|Japanese region|Online|36|July 29 to October 31, 2014|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Charizardite Y Charizard}} |XY Charizardite X Charizard|Japanese region|Online|36|July 29 to October 31, 2014|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Charizardite X Charizard}} |XY Charizardite Y Charizard|PAL region|Online|36|July 29 to October 31, 2014|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Charizardite Y Charizard_2}} |XY Charizardite X Charizard|PAL region|Online|36|July 29 to October 31, 2014|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Charizardite X Charizard_2}} |XY Charizardite Y Charizard|Taiwanese region|Online|36|July 29 to October 31, 2014|link=List of Taiwanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Charizardite Y Charizard}} |XY Charizardite X Charizard|Taiwanese region|Online|36|July 29 to October 31, 2014|link=List of Taiwanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Charizardite X Charizard}} |GameStop 2014 Charizardite Y Charizard|PAL region|Online|36|August 15, 2014 to January 15, 2015|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Charizardite Y Charizard}} |GameStop 2014 Charizardite X Charizard|PAL region|Online|36|August 15, 2014 to January 15, 2015|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Charizardite X Charizard}} |Pokémon Center Mega Tokyo Charizard|All|Japan|36 |December 11, 2014 December 12, 2014 to January 16, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Charizard_2}} |Spring 2015 Charizard|PAL region|Online|36 |March 21 to July 19, 2015|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Spring 2015 Charizard}} |Olleh TV Charizard|Korean region|Online|36 |May 10 to June 14, 2015|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#2015 Olleh TV Charizard}} |Pokémon Mega Battle Festival Charizard|All|South Korea|36 |August 8 to 9, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Pokémon Mega Battle Festival Charizard}} |Pokémon EXPO Gym Charizard|Japanese region|Online|36|November 19, 2015 to May 31, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Charizard_2}} |Pokémon Center Hiroshima Charizard|All|Japan|36 |January 1 to 31, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Charizard}} |Pokémon Scrap Charizard|Japanese region|Online|100|April 28 to August 31, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Charizard}} |CoroCoro Charizard|Japanese region|Online|40|March 15 to May 14, 2017|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#CoroCoro Charizard}} |Ash's Charizard|Japanese region|Online|40|August 1 to 28, 2017|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Ash's Charizard}} |Ash's Charizard|All|Japan|40|August 22 to September 3, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Ash's Charizard}} |Bullseye Charizard|American region|Online|50|October 1, 2017 to February 4, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Bullseye Charizard}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Charizard Mega Charizard X Mega Charizard Y Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Charizard and Mega Charizard Y Mega Charizard X Learnset By leveling up |Wing Attack|Flying|Physical|60|100|35||'}} By TM/HM By |Air Cutter|Flying|Special|60|95|25|‡|'}} |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10|*}} |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20|*}} |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15}} |Dragon Dance|Dragon|Status|—|—|20}} |Dragon Pulse|Dragon|Special|85|100|10||}} |Dragon Rush|Dragon|Physical|100|75|10||''}} |Flare Blitz|Fire|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20}} |Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35}} |Outrage|Dragon|Physical|120|100|10||}} By tutoring By s |Seismic Toss|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Dragon Dance|Dragon|Status|—|—|20}} Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- when its Attack is 83 or higher |link= and Yukimura }} |- |- |- , , , |special= , , , }} |- }} |} Evolution |no2=005 |name2=Charmeleon |type1-2=Fire |evo2= |no3=006 |name3=Charizard |type1-3=Fire |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Other sprites Trivia * Prior to Generation VI, Charizard and Rhyhorn shared nearly the same cry. This cry was updated and reused for Mega Charizard Y. * Charizard and its share their name with , , and . They are all known as the Flame Pokémon. * Charizard holds the distinction of being the first Pokémon to appear in the Japanese version of the Pokémon anime, as it is the first one to appear in the opening. However, outside of Japan, this honor belongs to . * Charizard is the only Pokémon in the Super Smash Bros. series that transitioned from a Poké Ball Pokémon to a playable character. * Charizard, , and their respective evolutionary lines have exactly the same base stats. * Charizard was the focus of a Pokémon Center promotion in April 2010. * Mega Charizard Y has the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * Charizard was the inspiration for the naming of Chilicola charizard, a species of stem-nesting bees.[http://zookeys.pensoft.net/articles.php?id=7731 A revision of Chilicola (Heteroediscelis), a subgenus of xeromelissine bees (Hymenoptera, Colletidae) endemic to Chile: taxonomy, phylogeny, and biogeography, with descriptions of eight new species] * Charizard is the only Pokémon not in the Alola Pokédex (and unobtainable via normal gameplay) to be a Ride Pokémon in . Origin Charizard resembles a , certainly one of many forms told and rendered in legends. Mega Charizard Y has characteristics of such as . Name origin Charizard is a portmanteau of the words char (to burn) and lizard. Lizardon is a combination of lizard and either dragon or don (Ancient Greek for tooth, commonly used in names). In other languages and or |fr=Dracaufeu|frmeaning=From and |es=Charizard|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Glurak|demeaning=From and and/or |it=Charizard|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=리자몽 Rizamon|komeaning=From and |bg=Чаризард Charizard|bgmeaning=Transcription of English name |zh_yue=噴火龍 Pānfólùhng|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Fire-breathing dragon" |zh_cmn=噴火龍 / 喷火龙 Pēnhuǒlóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Fire-breathing dragon" |hi=चारीज़ार्द Charizard|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Žavizardas|ltmeaning=From English name |id=Karizar (Pokémon Pocket Monsters only)|idmeaning=Corruption of English name |ru=Чаризард Charizard|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |ar=تشاريزارد Charizard|armeaning=Transcription of English name |th=ลิซาร์ดอน Lizardon|thmeaning=From Japanese name }} Related articles Notes External links * |} Category:Game mascots Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Black-colored Pokémon de:Glurak fr:Dracaufeu it:Charizard ja:リザードン pl:Charizard zh:喷火龙